Prince of Hearts
by panty-belle
Summary: Trafalgar Law is having the worst day of his life. Crime!AU Law x Nami


Thanks again to the wonderful Kagehime3. This chap is inspired by the song 'Natalie' by Bruno Mars, and though they've diverged it is well worth a listen. Just a note, since this is a real world AU, I've made Corazon Deaf and he signs. As such people might be unfamiliar with the format. Sign languages are generally transcribed in all caps like that, though I've made it quite a lot more English-grammar rather than ISL grammar, so people understand! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Prince of Hearts**

Trafalgar Law cracked open one bleary eye and just knew that everything had gone wrong. His head pounded sickeningly and the room span when he tried to sit up. His drink had been spiked. Painfully he turned to look at the woman sleeping next to him and his heart gave a hideous thump. She was gone. The first panicked thought was that she had been taken, but then something far more terrifying came to his attention. Sick dread battled with a desperate hope that this just couldn't be happening. Her bags were gone. _His _bags were gone. Her side of the bed was neatly made and when Law staggered to his feet, he saw that all her things had been packed up as well. This was much too neat for a kidnapping. He stumbled to the safe and his heart stopped beating when he saw that his phone was gone, as well as his wallet. Law tried desperately to deny what his mind was telling him, his heart stuttering in his chest with panic and he felt nauseous with the pain in his chest. After slowly confirming that the room was cleared out, not so much as a dust bunny left behind, Law stood in front of the bathroom door. This was his last hope. This is the last chance that some clue would appear that Nami had been taken. He opened the door and instantly knew that there was no hope. The ring was sitting next to the sink. Carefully Law picked up the slim gold band, and felt his heart break.

_Law sauntered though the casino like a shark through a shoal of minnows. He tried not to draw attention to himself, and he was good at doing that. But even people who didn't see him pass, felt the tremble of his presence. Doflamingo had 'requested' that Law keep an eye on the place. And you don't say no to the boss. Law's eyes narrowed as he deftly sidestepped a stumbling drunk. Not yet anyway. He flicked a hand and security appeared out of nowhere to gently, but firmly, lead the man out. At least this job didn't involve anything too illegal. Even the notorious gangster, Doflamingo, needed a legitimate business front. All he had to do was be polite and handsome, drawing in customers who would unwittingly turn blood money to clean, crisp bills. Oh, and keep an eye on that plain-clothes cop that insisted on sniffing around like an ugly bloodhound. Law made sure to personally buy a drink for the man in question. Now the casino's speciality security would make sure he was never out of sight. _

_The next hour or so was uneventful. He smiled and charmed people who were rich, playing them like a fiddle until they coughed up cash into the Donquixote machine. In a word… he supervised. It was dull. And then he saw her. Thick hair, in a startling shade of orange, pulled up into an artfully messy bun. A miniscule, yet somehow still tasteful, black dress clung to every delicious curve. Beautiful brown eyes met his across the room and she smiled slyly at him. Sparks flew. Angels sang. And Law knew he had to at least get a taste. _

Law stumbled back into the room and flopped down on the thick carpet next to the bed. It took him a while to summon up the willpower to make any further move. Eventually he stuck a hand up behind the headboard and groped around frantically for the stash of emergency cash he's stowed there. _Gone. _He cursed violently and felt a pang of fury in the centre of a whole world of hurt. That gold-digging _bitch. _She had fucked him over big time. He had no way to call for backup, no money, no _clothes _apart from the boxers he was wearing… And she certainly hadn't paid for their room. It was also pretty fucking urgent that he got his hands on a phone. He _needed _to call the bank and cancel his cards before Nami did some serious damage. There was nothing for it. He was going to have to leg it.

_They sank into the bed, still intertwined, kissing furiously. Law pulled the clips from her hair and tangled his hands in the orange cascade, pulling her close. Nami mewled against his lips and unbuttoned his shirt, sending a jolt of desire and deep, deep affection through him. She was perfect, perfect, perfect. And Law felt like the devil beside her. The taste of her lips was redemption and the feeling of her warm, supple body pressed up against his own was heaven. He didn't deserve to be loved, but Nami loved him anyway, and he had never been so happy. _

Law sidled down the hallways, praying that he didn't run into anyone whilst in such a state of undress. But that took up only the smallest part of his attention. The rest of his mind was filled with a fog of numbness, whilst his heart, in contrast, ached with every beat. Nami had never loved him. And he had never been worthy of being loved.

_The date had been a disaster. The restaurant had somehow copped that Law was using fake bills to pay for their __**astronomically **__expensive dinner and they'd had to run for it. In the mad scramble to get away before the cops showed up, Nami had lost a diamond earring. To say she was livid was an understatement. In the taxi back to his apartment Law snuck another glance at his gorgeous date and winced at the expression on her face. He liked her __**so much**__and at this rate he wasn't getting another look, let alone another chance. He sent a surreptitious text to his sometimes bodyguard, and always close friend, who he'd asked to stay at his own home for Law's big date. Luckily Bepo's own home was the apartment below Law's.  
'MAYDAY' and Law quickly outlined what he needed Bepo to do. Now he just had to pray it happened before they got back. _

_Just as the taxi pulled up outside the luxurious apartment complex, Law's phone buzzed.  
'Done – Good luck!' _

_It took some persuading to even get Nami up to his apartment, she obviously considered him to be totally updateable now. But Law's job was to be charming, and he was desperate to get another chance with this crazy, intelligent, beautiful woman. He ushered Nami into his apartment, and she stopped dead. The room was filled, crammed, bursting with a riot of colourful flowers. Roses, orchids, lilies, anything and everything the local florists could provide. While Nami stood in awe at the sight before her, Law subtly picked up a box Bepo had left on the side table for him. He walked over to Nami and kissed her very softly.  
"Nami, I am very sorry I made you lose your earring. I hope these can replace them."  
Nami took the box gently from him and smiled. He fancied that, just for a moment, her eyes were wet with tears. _

Law made it down to the hotel basement and walked out in someone else's clothes. He didn't even glance at reception as he walked through the lobby and out to the street, subtly picking someone's pocket as he passed. It had been a long time since he'd gotten his own hands dirty with a crime, but it was good to know that he still had the skills. Further down the road he managed to get his hands on an iphone, so new it didn't have a pass code yet. Perfect. He needed facetime to contact his mentor.

After a few rings Corazon answered. His mentor adjusted his hearing aids lazily, while he stared at Law. His whole attitude screamed, 'what the hell do you want.' Law tried not to cry as he ran through the story in his mind, before he started to sign.  
MY GIRLFRIEND, SECRET GIRLFRIEND, BROKE UP WITH ME.  
Corazon knew Law well enough to know that the story didn't end there and said nothing.  
AND GIRL STOLE 1) MONEY 2) JEWELRY 3) PHONE 4) … EVERYTHING  
Law stopped before he really did cry. Corazon looked at him almost softly for a long moment.  
STAY. WILL MEET THERE, 10 MINUTES THERE.  
Then he hung up. Law felt almost giddy with relief. He wanted nothing more than to let his oldest friend take over for a while.

_The pair cuddled up together in bed, planting the occasional chaste kiss. Law secretly thought they looked good together. Coffee and cream, orange and black, broad and slender. They were contrasts that brought out the best in each other. Nami laughed, distracting him from his thoughts.  
_"_I still can't believe you actually shoplifted that dress for me."  
Law snorted. "There's no way I was paying five grand for a damn dress, and you'd have had a hissy fit if I didn't get it for you."  
His words were callous but his voice was so warm with affection that they sounded like the sweetest love songs. Law cupped Nami's face in his hand, marvelling at the way her soft cheek fit so perfectly in the palm of his rough hand.  
_"_I love you, Nami." He whispered.  
Nami reached out and ran her fingers softly down his face, her smile so tender that he thought his heart would burst with joy.  
"I love you too, Law."  
She grinned then and pinched his cheek.  
"Even if you are a total maniac."  
They laughed again._

Law was sprawled on a bench when Corazon sauntered up, practically lying flat he was so slumped. His mentor didn't try to talk to him, instead sitting down next to him and stretching out his long legs. Law eventually broke the silence.  
I THOUGHT GIRL LOVE ME. I ASKED HER MARRY ME.  
Corazon considered this for a while.  
NAME?  
Law's fingers burnt as he spelt her name.  
N-A-M-I . HAIR LONG ORANGE. BEAUTIFUL.  
Corazon watched him careful, scratching his chin thoughtfully.  
HAVE BLUE TATTOO ARM HERE? SHARK?  
Law sat bolt upright.  
HOW YOU KNOW?  
Corazon frowned slightly. SEEN 1/2 TIME BEFORE. GIRL HAVE PIMP NAME A-R-L-O-N-G. VERY MEAN MAN.  
Law felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He'd been seeing Nami for nearly a year and he'd never known. He'd loved her more than he loved his own life and he'd never know.  
Corazon continued, YOU ASKED MARRY. BIG BIG CHANGE. MAYBE GIRL FRIGHTENED. I KNOW ARLONG ALWAYS SAME SAME SAME, HOLD SISTERS, DAUGHTERS. EVERYONE AFRAID LEAVE.  
The odd pair sat on the bench for a long time. Eventually Law stood up and looked back at his mentor.  
WHERE?  
He wasn't going to let Nami go without a fight.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to imagine whatever ending you like ;)


End file.
